Dramione- Love and Lies
by EmmaJay64
Summary: It's the sixth year, and Hermione and Draco seem to be drifting together. What will happen when their friends- and Draco's father- find out?
1. Chapter 1

I, Draco Malfoy, have fallen in love with a muggleborn. There, I've said it. Draco Malfoy loves a mudblood. And worse, she's Hermione Granger, Potter's friend, Weasley's friend. What am I to do? Can't tell father, can't tell mother. She's the last girl on earth they would approve of me asking out. She hangs out with blood traitors and the Boy who Lived, she' a mudblood. She is also wonderful at everything academic, whereas I got mainly exceeds expectations on my OWL results. Also, I already have a girlfriend. This hurts.

Chapter one

"Oh, Draco, what do you think of this hairstyle?" Pansy Parkinson, my girlfriend asks coyly. I sigh, and turn toward her. Her hair looks exactly the same as always, short and black. I turn back to my newspaper. "It's fine." I reply brusquely. After a few seconds, she pulls the paper away. Her pouty face comes into my vision. "Pansy! Go away!" I say, exasperated. I feel terrible when her eyes fill with tears. "You never- Just- But- Oh!" She shrieks, sobbing, as she runs up to her dormitory. I put my head in my hands. Why me? The only thing I want in this bleak world is for Hermione Granger to see me for me, not for my father, or my birth, or my house. For her to see me as a person.

As I walk to class- history of magic- I see her. Hermione is walking with Potter, and worse, Weasley. He moves closer to her, and I watch in satisfaction as she swats him away. He blushes, and looks around. "What do you want, _Malfoy_?" He sneers, spotting me. I stare at him in disgust. He is so foul. Potter grabs him and pulls him away. "Leave him, Ron." I smirk. "What, Potter, _scared_?" I laugh derisively, conscious of Hermione watching me closely. "Oh shut up, Malfoy." She grabs Potter and Weasley by the arms and strides off.

Later, I am lounging in the prefect's common room, when _she_ comes in. I reflexively sit up and grab a book. She shakes her head, but I can tell she's hiding a smile. "Malfoy, you're deceiving no one." She sighs, plonking herself down in an armchair nearby. I blush. After a few minutes, she speaks. "I came to have some peace, actually. Ron's been coming on to me, and I like him, but not like _that._" She sighs again. I'm shocked that she'd even talk to me, let alone tell me her secrets. I don't know what to say. She's silent for a while, until suddenly I can't stand it. "Hermione-" I say, at the exact same time as she says "Draco-" In that second, the world stands still. She comes toward me. "We have to stop these differences-these arguments. Because- to be honest- we- we should be friends." She blushes, and I nod. "OK, Granger." I'm disappointed, but excited. Then she hightails it out of here.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione POV

Right, I have no idea what possessed me last night. I TALKED to Malfoy. I called him by his first name. What was I thinking? But, honestly, I think he could be a nice person. I just have to find out.

Today we have double potions with the Slytherins. I have a plan. I meet Harry and Ron in the entrance hall. "So- potions now, right?""Harry, _yes, _it's potions. It is always potions this time on Tuesday." I realize I'm babbling, so I shut up. Ron is looking at me oddly now. I blush scarlet and he raises an eyebrow. All this is not making it any easier for me to do what I'm about to do.

We walk into potions. I note, from the first, that the seat next to Mal-I mean, _Draco_, is empty. Good. I walk over to him and ask quickly, "Canisitwiyou?" I'm blushing scarlet, shaking, and I see that every eye is on me. I repeat myself when I see he hasn't got what I've said. "Can I sit next to you?" He smiles at me, his pale face becoming pinker. "Of course." I sit down, breathing a sigh of relief. I see Harry and Ron by the door. Harry looks dumbfounded, but Ron is openly gaping. Same with Pansy Parkinson and Crabbe and Goyle, though Parkinson looks about to hit me, and Goyle looks like a lemon. I stifle a giggle, and Draco turns to me. "Let's get started." He smirks, and I stick my tongue out at him. Juvenile, I know, but it's all I can think of. Suddenly I'm self conscious. "Right."

The lesson goes smoothly enough, and Slughorn gives us each ten points for brewing the best shrinking solution. Afterwards, I pack up and turn to go-but Draco's blocking my path. "So, you know- Hogsmeade this weekend? Meet me at ten in the entrance hall?" I smile, and suddenly it's not awkward at all. "Alright." Then I turn and head for the door.

"What was _that_ about?" Ron demands as we follow the crowds to the great hall. "Oh, Ron!" I sigh. "I just think it would be nice to try and make friends with him." "_Friends?_" Ron is about to go off on a rant, when Harry cuts across him. "Well, it's a good idea, Hermione, but with _him? _With that-that-" Ron cuts him off with a string of swearwords. "Exactly my point!" Harry laughs. Suddenly, I'm sick of both of them. "Fine! Be that way! But I'm not changing! Now I'm going to find my FRIENDS."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Today's the day! Today I'm going to try my best to make some progress in the "Let's Be Friends" program. I'm out of bed and dressed by seven, because I just can't wait another minute. I hurtle down to the Great Hall three hours early and start scoffing down porridge at our table. I've tried to shake off Crabbe and Goyle, so I'm alone except for some weedy first year. The minute I look up, she gives a squeak and runs out of the room. I smirk. It's a good distraction, but I'm still nervous as anything about Hogsmeade. I can only hope that she doesn't bring Potter and Weasel with her.

At around nine, I see her FINALLY enter the Great Hall. Along with Potter and Weasley. They all seem to be arguing. "But, Hermione, he's a _Slytherin. _And he's a Malfoy!" Potter's saying. Hermione just looks annoyed. "I've already told you. You don't have to come!" She says. "Too right we won't. Honestly, Hermione!" Weasel snarls. "Fine, don't!" Hermione huffs. "But don't you _dare_ use your cloak. I mean it." And with that she storms to the Gryffindor table. I'm satisfied to see Weasel looking shocked, his mouth hanging open. Potter just shrugs.

At a quarter to ten, I'm in place, leaning against the stone wall of the castle. I've been waiting a while for her to come, but I'm not worried. She'll come.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I'm on my way to meet Draco. This is probably the most nerve-wracking thing I've ever done- Harry and Ron aren't speaking to me, Pansy Parkinson threw a huge tantrum in the Great Hall about Draco cheating on her, and my hair is a huge mess. This is going to be a disaster!

There he is, right on the edge of the great hall. I gulp, then walk over to him. "Hi." I say. He smiles, and we walk off towards Hogsmeade. Around a minute into our walk, he starts up a conversation about Quidditch. To my surprise, I find myself laughing and talking to him as if we've been friends for years. He seems... well, nice. He's not talking about himself, or about my birth, or anything obnoxious like that. Maybe we _can_ actually be friends...

_Later_

That was really... Um, what I mean is...well, Draco kissed me. GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! That's just so _wierd_! WHAT DO I DO? HE _KISSED _ME!

It was, to tell the truth, kind of nice. Because, maybe, maybe... I don't know, I think I maybe kind of like him. Let me tell you exactly what happened.

"So, where do you want to go first?" Draco looked at me, one eyebrow raised. "I don't know, but I do need to get a few books..." I answered, cringing as I waited for some kind of insult about my obsession with books. "Cool, let's go to Flourish & Blotts." He said. I was astounded- Draco Malfoy, in a bookshop? What's more, with me? After getting the books (_Arithmancy-Advanced Copy, How to Translate Ancient Runes, Total Confirmation Study Techniques), _we headed on to get butterbeers. It was all slightly awkward, but also nice. I enjoyed myself. Then, as we started the way back to school(ignoring the open stares of our classmates) he turned to me. "Can we go somewhere private? Just for a minute?" "Alright," I hazarded.

We walked into a tiny backstreet off the town. I was slightly worried, but I trusted him. And then he kissed me and ran off. I stood there, shell-shocked,for about a minute, then I hurried back to Gryffindor Tower.

That's where I am now. I'm about to tell Ginny what happened. "So, _why _did you invite me here on pain of death?" She asks. I smile weakly. "God, Hermione, you look terrible!" I start. "Well, yes, _Ginny_, because I just spent a whole day with Draco Malfoy and he was nice and then he kissed me and I don't know what to do but I think I like him!" I shriek. She blinks at me for a second, and then she grins. "Well, we could start with your hair!" Thank God for Ginny Weasley.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Well, I don't think that went too badly. I did it-I kissed her! And I think she might have kissed me back. At least, she didn't pull away. Her eyes closed and it felt so magical. I don't care about my parents. They can disown me, whatever. I just need her so much in my life- Wait! She's here! "Hi, Hermione." I say. "Hey." She smiles. I notice that she's done something to her hair; it's now sleek and shiny. "Can we talk?" She says quickly. I look around the crowded Prefect's Common Room for Weasley. "Ron's...ill." She states, blushing. I know perfectly well it's not true, because I saw him earlier. Apparently, the Double Trouble Dream Team has split with Hermione. That must have hurt her a lot. I realize she's staring at me quizzically. "Never mind." She turns to go, but I catch her arm and she turns. 'Wait, Hermione." I can see a sparkle in her eyes. "Ever been to the room of requirement?"

_ Gryffindor Common Room_

_ "I don't believe this!" Harry Potter swore. "What?" Ron Weasley looked up from his charms homework as Harry thrust the Marauder's Map in his face. Ron stared anxiously at the grubby page. "Seriously, Harry. What's wrong?" Harry stabbed at a point on the map, a very particular point, one they had added themselves. In the Room of Requirement, Hermione and Malfoy were, unmistakeably, kissing. _

That... was... interesting. SHE LIKES ME! I'm so HAPPY! I don't believe that I've ever even said that word before. Happy. It feels... amazing. Like nothing I've known before, to know that someone thinks about you as well. We're meeting up in Hogsmeade next week, but first... the hard part. We both have to tell our friends about our relationship. This will be painful, as I'm technically cheating on Pansy...

"Drakie-poo-" Pansy starts to say, but I cut her off. "NO. Just, no. I don't like you anymore." I turn away, then say, "sorry," as an afterthought. Her eyes once again start to spill over, and I find that I truly don't care anymore. It's over.


End file.
